


【Fate/Grand Order】God knows［閃恩]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯一通突如其來的電話吵醒了賴床的恩奇都。





	【Fate/Grand Order】God knows［閃恩]

恩奇都早晨總是要犯低血壓，所以當在睡夢與轉醒的夾縫間掙扎之際又遇到電話鈴聲大作簡直像是某種酷刑。他閉著眼睛在床頭櫃摸索，按下通話就又窩回被子裡，阻絕了從大片落地玻璃照射進來的燦爛南方陽光。

「⋯⋯喂⋯⋯」他的聲音聽起來既哀怨又無力，電話另一端的人略感驚訝。  
「吉爾？小恩？」  
「早安，乾媽⋯⋯」

「什麼早安，現在不是應該是晚上嗎？你們兩個又溜到哪裡去了？」寧松夫人感到好笑，她撥打親兒子的手機，總會是她乾兒子來接電話；要找乾兒子的時候，親兒子又會莫名地出現。而這兩個孩子總是喜歡流浪與冒險，像是沒有根一樣，卻與彼此相依。

「夏威夷，吉爾說最近成天下雨，他都快憋出霉斑了。」  
「誇張的孩子，你可別太縱容他了，他只肯聽你的勸告呢。」  
「知道了，說起來，乾媽怎麼會突然打電話來？您那邊快要午夜了吧？」  
「我最近會回國一趟，來問問要給你們帶什麼？」

「應該不缺什麼，我們兩個都是，乾媽什麼時候回來？」  
「下個月月初吧，日期的話還沒決定。」  
「您再把班機的時間告訴我，我去接您吧。」  
「還是小恩貼心多了。」

寧松夫人問起了家鄉的天氣與近況，恩奇都把頭探出潔白鬆軟的被單，轉醒的腦袋終於有心思享受陽光，他們聊了一會兒，恩奇都聽見房卡開門的聲音，伴隨著放輕的腳步聲的是咖啡的香氣。兩個紙杯被擺到茶几上，一杯是牛奶與糖都加量的拿鐵、一杯是苦得令人皺眉的義式濃縮。他想起那個人昨晚明明才唸過他口味太甜，便加大音量說：「我也愛你。」

果不其然下一秒擁抱住他的那雙手變多了幾分不悅的力道。

「你在跟誰講電話？」對方把他固在身下，低沈地質問。  
「你猜猜看。」恩奇都說，反手蓋起了螢幕不讓對方看。

吉爾伽美什沒打算要跟著戀人的晨間遊戲起舞，他壓下身吻住那張膽敢對他之外的人說出愛的嘴，那個吻從最初就有著難以忽視的侵略性，張牙舞爪的在恩奇都乍醒而溫暖慵懶的身軀上留下自己的氣味，就像是焦躁的野獸一樣。

恩奇都仰起身想回應，尾椎處的酸麻卻讓他抬不起腰。吉爾伽美什注意到了，他的手穿過恩奇都的身下，不是作為支撐，而是探往片縷未著之處，他修長的手指撫觸過大腿根部，感受到戀人反射性地顫抖，帶著昨晚的餘韻，恩奇都的身體還柔軟而眷戀著他。

他忍不住加重了吮吻的力道，膝蓋頂在恩奇都的雙腿之間，吉爾伽美什撬開恩奇都的嘴，揪住拒絕對他誠實的舌頭，他們的呼吸同調、變得濕黏而沈重，像是南方海島午後突如其來的驟雨，外面明明晴空萬里，他們已經準備要在屋子裡掀起滔天的浪。

在兩個人都瀕臨失控的前一刻，吉爾伽美什總算是放開了恩奇都，滿意的看著那張起床時總是沒有血色的臉蛋泛著情慾的潮紅。分不出誰的唾液順著恩奇都的嘴角滑過好看的下巴，他張嘴無聲說了一個下流的詞彙。

他們已經認識許久了，吉爾伽美什卻總能因此而感到下腹燥熱，他哼了一聲，不打算輕易地讓對方躲避他的問題。

「所以你到底在跟哪個狗雜種講電話？」

他身下的戀人笑了，既像小孩子又像魔物的純真又惡謔的笑靨，反轉了手掌，吉爾伽美什這才看清拿在對方手裡的是自己手機。還在通話中的螢幕揭曉了謎底。

「你媽。」恩奇都清脆地這樣宣布。

✯

電話的另一端傳來了寧松女神跟她兒子一樣魔性的笑聲。


End file.
